Saying Sorry Isn't Easy
by jaynuh117
Summary: Just a short story set after the events in Bad Little Boy with Fionna and Marshall. Pretty cute I'd say! Not really sure where this is going to go, this is my first time posting something. It's rated T because it's got some suggestive themes and maybe even some language. Might possibly be rated M later, not sure. Could be posting more chapters. Not sure.
1. Feelings

Marshall's POV

I strummed on my axe bass mindlessly, not really paying it much attention. I just kept thinking back to the incident in the graveyard with Fionna. I've never really pulled a prank that serious on her before and she did not seem to like it. I rubbed my cheek meat, which she punched mercilessly. I felt as if I should apologize properly to her because I hadn't seen her in 3 weeks. Glob I can't believe its been that long. Usually she's always poking her little bunny head in my door asking to go on some crazy adventure. I just hoped that she wasn't too mad at me, I didn't really want to face the wrath of Fionna. She's one tough little bunny.

I floated up to my bedroom to return my bass to its stand and brush my fangs. I didn't want my breath to reek when I got in close and messed with her some more. That made me think back to that night too, what were all those tears about? She never cries over anything! I guess I must mean a lot to her, which gives makes me feel damned good about myself. I don't know what I'd do without my little bunny either, not to say she's mine. Maybe she does care about me...

* * *

Fionna's POV

Marshall is such a jerk. I refuse to see him until he apologizes to my face! I can't believe the stunt he pulled, it was way out of line. He always messes with me, but that was so NOT math!

"Ugh!" I grunted as I whipped an axe through the air towards a wall of the treehouse.

"Babycakes, what's wrong?" Cake was sitting in the kitchen watching me with a sisterly look in her eyes.

"I'm just still frustrated with Marshall." I relented, knowing she would've gotten it out of me anyway.

"Ah. Honey, you can't let that vampire get to you so much! It almost makes me think that you do like him! You haven't seen him for 3 weeks and you're still thinking about him..." She moved her eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner.

Before I could respond, I could feel myself blushing. Why was I doing that?

"Caaakkkeee. It's not like that." I said out loud, "Marshall is just one of my bros. We have algebraic adventures together and I miss them! I just keep thinking about it because I can't believe he hasn't even tried to come over at ALL!" As I yelled the last word, I chucked the axe at the wall again. This time though, I just barely missed hitting Marshall as he appeared.

"Oh Glob!" was all I could get out before he started slowly floating backwards with his hands raised in apology.

"Geez Fionna, I knew you were mad, but I didn't think you were that mad! Glob, you nearly decapitated me!" he said in his deep voice. I hadn't heard it in so long, I had almost forgotten what he sounded like.

"MARSHALL! What are you doing here?!" I yelled, still very angry at him. He had better come to apologize!

* * *

Marshall's POV

I didn't know why she was so frustrated and I hoped it wasn't still because of me because it would only make apologizing that much more difficult. Glob, I royally screwed up this time. Apologizing isn't usually my thing, but I suppose I can make an exception for my little adventuress. There I go again, calling her mine when she's not. Hmm.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cake giving me a knowing look, like she was trying to communicate with me. I figured it was probably her way of telling me I'd better apologize and now. Usually cake doesn't look at me at all, she's still pretty scared of me. Plus, it didn't help that I kidnapped her in my little trick.

I sighed. "Fionna, can I talk to you for a minute?" I kinda wanted to talk to her alone because it was already embarrassing enough that I was even apologizing in the first place.

She looked at me with a little less anger in her eyes and a little more curiosity and maybe even a glimmer of hope. "Yeah sure Marshall. Go on ahead with it then." she simply said, obviously not getting the point that I would've liked to talk to her alone.

I gave Cake a look hoping that she'd take the hint. As much as she doesn't like me, she did and she got up and excused herself. "Babycakes, I'm gonna go over to Lord M's for a while. It looks like you guys got some talkin to do!" She gave Fionna a brief hug and left them alone in the treehouse.

I stopped floating and stepped in front of her so that she knew I meant business. "Well, Fionna, I wanted to say sorry for that trick I played on you. I really didn't mean to upset you so much. But Glob I didn't know that it would cause you to cry!"

* * *

Fionna's POV

As soon as Marshall stopped floating and landed in front of me I knew he was being serious. Plus he looked me in the eyes, which caused my cheeks to get warm. Why am I blushing? It's only Marshall Lee!

I couldn't believe that he actually apologized to me! He never says sorry for anything, he's too proud. That must mean he really cares about me!

"Glob! It took you long enough didn't it Marshall! What the math man! It's been like 3 weeks and I haven't seen you at ALL!" I turned my head down so I didn't look him in the eyes when I mumbled, "I thought we were better friends than that.."

All of a sudden Marshall's red eyes were in front of mine. I gasped a little out of surprise. Of course he would float so that he could see my facial expression. His globbing curiosity! I blushed again. I better not be making a habit out of this!

* * *

Marshall's POV

I didn't think not seeing me would effect her so much. The last little part she mumbled, thinking I couldn't hear it, I mean come on I have vampire hearing of course I heard it! That part stung. I felt like a piece of crap for making Fionna feel so bad. That was never my intention. I guess I really don't think about my actions, I just do what I do. That's how I've always been though. I'm the Vampire King and usually the only person I care about is myself. But somehow, this little bunny hat wearing girl wormed her way into my undead heart.

I began floating again so that I could see into her eyes, she was looking down and I didn't like it. I wanted to see her smile again. I noticed that she was blushing, which I thought was adorable. "Glob Fionna, you're so cute when you blush over me like that."

She instantly blushed a shade deeper and then proceeded to push me away. "Shut up Marshall! I am NOT blushing! I'm just turning red because you make me angry!"

"Whatever excuses you need to make_ Fi_." I knew that she didn't really care for her nickname I gave her, but at least I haven't called her bunny yet. I'll have to do that soon though, I want to see her reaction.

"They aren't excuses _Marshy_." She grinned at me. What the hell kind of nickname is that!? Ohh she's done it now.

I grabbed her by her waist, causing her to blush again, and flew out the door and out into the night. I flew up high into the night sky, knowing full well that she's scared of heights. I felt her grip on my shoulders tighten with the increasing elevation. I have to say I like how she's holding onto me for dear life. But, I'm not sure what that means. Hmph. I'm sure it's nothing.

"Marshall Lee! What are you doing?!" Fionna yelled as we kept getting higher. We were pretty high up now, almost touching the clouds. She buried her head into my plaid shirt so she didn't have to look down.

"Now, Fi. You aren't scared of heights are you? I thought you were a brave adventuress." I gasped, chuckling a little bit. I know full well she's afraid of heights and too proud to admit it. Well, nobody gets away with calling me something like Marshy.

* * *

Fionna's POV

I didn't dare to look down. I knew we were up way too high. Ugh. I hated heights so much. I should've known that calling Marshall Marshy was a bad idea. I had to try to maintain a cool demeanor though because I don't want him to drop me or getting any crazy ideas.

"Of course I'm not afraid of heights. I'm afraid of you dropping me!" I looked up into his red eyes and a smirk was on his face. I had to admit, in the moonlight Marshall Lee was pretty handsome. What with his dark hair, light skin, and cute little vampire fangs poking out in his smile. I blushed again because of where my thoughts were headed. I couldn't possibly like Marshall, could I? I mean it's not that far of a jump. We always hang out and have a pretty math time together.

He smiled and leaned back so that he was floating horizontally and I was on top of him. I let out a little squeal of fear as he put his hands behind his head lazily, leaving me to just lay there on top of him. I held onto his neck for dear life, terrified that I was gonna fall.

"Marshall LEE! This isn't funny! You are really going to drop me and I'm going to splatter on the ground!" I yelled looking directly into his eyes with as much seriousness and anger as I could muster.

"Fi, I wouldn't drop you. If you fall, then it'll be your fault. Just try to enjoy the view from up here. It's pretty math!" he said, nonchalantly.

I decided to just give him a death glare and look at the view. It was pretty algebraic up here. The way the stars were so bright and the moon was so big. I was actually enjoying the view and the fact that I was with Marshall made it that much better. I have to admit that I do have feelings for him, even though I didn't want to admit it.

* * *

Marshall's POV

I couldn't help it. Whenever she tried telling me that she wasn't afraid of heights, I wanted to test it out. I let her go and leaned back, definitely noticing her weight on top of my body. Not that it wasn't pleasant, it just gave me feelings that I didn't think I had for my bunny. When did I become so possessive of her? I have to admit that she is pretty cute when she's scared and holding onto me for dear life though. After I told her to enjoy the view, her grip loosened a little as she took in the view. She was looking up in wonder at the moon and the stars and she looked like she was glowing. Her skin seemed to almost reflect the moonlight and when she looked at me with her blue eyes I could swear I could see the stars twinkling in them. I guess I have to admit to myself that I might be developing feelings for this small human girl.


	2. Nicknames

**I forgot to put this at the beginning of the first chapter, but this is my first time posting an actual story. I really appreciate the reviews and stuff so thank you guys a bunch! :) I hope the story properly fits the characters, but I may be a little off. I'll try to upload more chapters as ideas and time comes to me. Plus, if you guys have any ideas that you wanna share feel free! Thanks again! :D**

* * *

Marshall's POV

After I felt like I'd had enough fun at the adventuress's expense, I brought her back down to land. She instantly fell to the ground and it almost looked like she was hugging it.

"Geez Fi, get a room." I muttered, smirking as usual.

"Oh shut up Marshall. I'm just so glad to be back on land. Even though you were a jerk just now, I'm glad that we are hanging out again. I did miss you." she admitted looking at me with her big blue eyes.

I scratched the back of my head, a habit I have whenever I feel nervous. But why am I nervous? She's still just Fionna, what happened in the past day that changed? Nothing, so why am I nervous? Damn these confusing emotions.

"I missed you too bunny." I smirked, trying out the nickname.

She just blushed in response, she's been doing that a lot lately. I wonder why, maybe it's cause she likes me? Nahh, that can't be it. I'm pretty sure she still likes Gumbutt. Why she does is a riddle to me, he's pretty useless in my opinion.

"You can only call me bunny if you let me call you Marshy." She crossed her arms and stood her ground. Glob. I like calling her bunny so I might have to make this sacrifice.

"Does it have to be Marshy, can't it be like babe or sexy or something?" I winked at her as she blushed, yet again. I was very tempted to try this shade of red because I had a feeling it'd be delicious.

"It has to be Marshy. Not babe or sexy or any other perverted name I'm sure you can think up." She smiled at me, knowing that she's won.

"Fine bunny. But don't call me that in front of anyone else. I've got a reputation to uphold." I floated around her, trying to make her uncomfortable.

It didn't work because she just fist pumped in victory and turned around to run back to her tree house.

I prepared to float back to my cave, but then she turned around and yelled back, "Are you coming Marshy?"

"What for?" I asked, even though I did want to spend more time with her. Why am I getting so soft?!

"I wanna grab my sword and go on an adventure!" She yelled excitedly before almost slamming into her front door.

I chuckled, "Alright bunny. I'm sure I can think of something for us to do." I winked devilishly at her, which she didn't catch because she was too busy rummaging.

* * *

Fionna's POV

Hmm, the tree house is really quiet. Cake must be over at Lord M's which makes my life easier, I won't have to explain anything to her. Time to grab my sword for an adventure! Where the hell is my sword?! Usually it's right with my backpack but it's nowhere to be seen. I'd better find it because it's one of my most prized possessions! Glob, I can't believe how dumb I am. I slumped over about to give up.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Marshall interrupted my thoughts floating in front of me holding my sword.

I surged upward and hugged him. "Yes! Oh my Glob Marshall! Thank you. I was starting to give up hope." I squeezed him tighter, so relieved he found it.

"Uhh Fi? You're kinda squeezing the undead life outta me. You're welcome though." He placed his arms around me too. I really enjoyed it and started blushing yet again. "If I would've known all I had to do was find your sword for you to hug me like this I would've done it a while ago." He smirked down at me. Is he being serious or just his normal flirty Marshall self?

I quickly backed away and looked up at him. "Yeah well I love that sword. It's very important! Now let's go on an adventure! What'd you have in mind?" I hope he didn't think anything was up with me. I tried to revert back to my normal adventurer self and I hope he didn't notice how much I enjoyed the hug. Even though he was a little cold, his arms felt like they fit perfectly around me. GLOB! Why do I keep thinking these things?! He's just Marshall, a friend! Not anything else...I don't think...

* * *

Marshall's POV

All I did was find her sword stuck in a cranny, but she hugged me like I had just saved her life. That sword must have some sort of sentimental value I suppose because Fi isn't really a hugger. I could probably count the number of hugs I've gotten from her on one hand. I didn't wanna let on how much I enjoyed that hug because she might think something is up with me. I'm still not quite sure what's going on inside my head so I'll have to figure that out when I have time alone. For now I have to come up with an adventure for us and I think I have just the thing.

* * *

**Ok guys, I'm sorry this is really short. I'm getting writer's block and I don't know what to write next. I'm trying to brainstorm ideas, but I don't wanna make you wait too long. Hopefully next chapter will have some more action for you guys. Like I said if you've got some, throw them at me and I'll see what I can do with them. Thanks again for reading :)**


	3. The Dark Forest

**Hey! I'm SO sorry it took me forever to update this. Thank you for following this and being patient with me! So I'm going to try to keep this story going as long as I can. Idk about you but I like longer stories :) Lemme know what you think and if you have any pointers/tips don't be afraid to tell me :D Thanks!**

* * *

Marshall's POV

I knew that there were plenty of unexplored dungeons in the dark forest on the edge of Aaa, but it was dangerous territory. I'm sure Fi will love the challenge, plus she'll have me with her so she won't be in any real danger. I wouldn't let anything happen to her. There I go again. I really need to figure out these feelings I have for her. They're confusing the math outta me.

"I know just what we can do," I said, "Hop on my back and I'll take us there."

She did as she was told, "Where are we going?" she asked me excitedly, almost bouncing on my back. I wish she wouldn't do that because I can feel her chest on my back and it's causing some complicated emotions.

I smirked at her, "It's a surprise, now hold on!" I flew out the door like a bat out of hell. Ha, I'm hilarious. I literally turned into a bat so that we could get there faster. Once we arrived I put Fi down and changed back into my normal form.

"The dark forest? What're we gonna do here?" she asked me as she brandished her sword. I knew the forest gave her the creeps. It didn't bother me any because I'm from the Night O' sphere and there's nothing scarier than that. Plus I'm the Vampire King and I'm not really afraid of anything. By this time of night it's almost pitch black underneath the trees. I hatched a plan to scare the shit outta her.

"Don't look too scared Fi." I chuckled as I floated next to her. "We are here to find a dungeon to explore, I feel like we haven't done that in a while."

"I am NOT scared. I'm an adventurer and I'm not afraid of the dark." She stuck her tongue out at me, probably thinking I couldn't see it. Vampire vision, duh. "A dungeon sounds algebraic!" She turned to look at me and she noticed I wasn't there. She started shaking ever so slightly. "Marshall? Where'd you go? This isn't funny." I could hear her trembling in her voice.

I turned invisible and floated a little ways in front of her, going deeper into the forest. I threw my voice so it sounded like I was far away and in danger. "Fiiiii...helppppppp." I wondered if she would fall for it, but it didn't take her any time to start running towards the sound. I had to give her credit, she was definitely brave to run into this forest blind.

* * *

Fionna's POV

I started running, without even thinking, towards Marshall's voice. What if he's in trouble? How could he be in trouble? He's like the strongest dude I know. It must be something bad if he needs my help. I'm determined to do whatever I can, I don't want anything happening to him.

"Marshall! I'm coming!" I ran as hard as I could, with my sword in hand so that I was prepared. I stopped when I had gotten quite a ways into the forest and looked around. I couldn't see globbing anything. "Marshall Lee! Where are you?!" I yelled, hoping that he would respond.

Before he could, I heard something skittering around nearby. I looked around again and only saw a pair of glowing red eyes. Before I could freaked out and have it be Marshall, I remembered that I had a magic glowing stone that Cake and I had gotten from one of our many adventures. I needed to see what was around me, in case I needed to fight. I grabbed my backpack and felt around for the smooth stone until I grasped it. In order for it to work all I had to do was hold it and think about the light, so I did just that. It took a second for my eyes to adjust to the light, but once they did I looked around. I was in a clearing with a bunch of tall, gangly trees surrounding me. There were huge webs weaving all throughout the trees, which could explain the skittering, there must be spiders around here. Oh Glob. What if that's what those eyes belonged to? What if they had Marshall? I gripped onto my sword tighter, feeling stronger just having it with me.

Before I could do anything a spider web latched onto my sword and started pulling it away. There's no way I'm letting them take it, so I held on for dear life. In order to do that I had to put the stone in my pocket and it became pitch black again. I was pulled up about 20 feet before what I assumed was another spider, since I couldn't see junk, tackled me in mid air causing me to loose my grasp on my sword.

"NOO!" I lashed out at the spider, making contact with it wherever I could. I heard a grunting noise that didn't sound much like a spider.

"OWW FI! IT'S ME! Stop punching me dude, I'm trying to save you!" Marshall yelled. Only then did I realize that there were arms around me instead of spider legs.

"Marshall?! Thank Glob you're ok! What happened to you?!" I still couldn't see his face, but I hoped that I didn't hurt him too bad.

"I was actually playing a trick on you, but then you got yourself into some real trouble. These spiders would've eaten you alive bunny!" He stopped ascending and floated, I'm not sure how high we were, but I knew that the spiders were far below us. I'm glad that it was dark not only because of the heights, but because I can feel myself blushing like mad. I don't know why though, it's only Marshall. It must be the dumb nickname. Only then did I remember that my sword was taken by one of the spiders.

"MARSHALL! They took my sword! We HAVE to go back down and get it! I've got a stone that'll produce some light so we can see where it's at." I probably almost made him deaf with how loud I screamed his name.

"Geez, Fi, I'm right here. Glob you didn't have to scream so loud. But I can see in the dark duh, Vampire remember?" I couldn't see his facial expression, but I'm sure he was smirking because it seems like that's all he knows how to do. "I can go grab it for you, it's too dangerous for you."

"NO WAY! I'm not letting you go alone and nothing is too dangerous for me!" I yelled. He should know this because I deal with stuff like this all the time. Why does he want to protect me all of a sudden?

* * *

Marshall's POV

How did I lose her?! She's a fast little bunny, I'll give her that. Even with my night vision I can't seem to find her little white bunny ears. Dammit!

"Marshall Lee! Where are you?!"

That was definitely Fionna's voice, thank Glob she decided to yell so that I could find her. I started floating towards the noise as fast as I could, but not fast enough. I got to the clearing to see her being dragged by her sword by a mammoth spider. Holy shit it's big. Before it could get to her I intervened and grabbed her out of midair.

"NOO!" She started punching me pretty viciously. You'd think she'd be happy she was being saved. Then again she probably couldn't see me.

"OWW FI! IT'S ME! Stop punching me dude, I'm trying to save you!" I finally yelled, hoping that she'd stop instantly.

"Marshall?! Thank Glob you're ok! What happened to you?!" I could see the worry on her face and it made me smile. Like a genuine smile, good thing she can't see me or she'd wonder what was up. I've never really smiled like this in front of her.

"I was actually playing a trick on you, but then you got yourself into some real trouble. These spiders would've eaten you alive bunny!" I admitted, irritated that the spiders had to ruin my fun. I stopped flying upwards and floated, I was far enough above the spiders to know we were safe for now.

"MARSHALL! They took my sword! We HAVE to go back down and get it! I've got a stone that'll produce some light so we can see where it's at." She practically screamed in my ear. I could see her blushing deeply, and she probably thought I couldn't. It's probably best to keep it that way, but man is she cute when she blushes.

"Geez, Fi, I'm right here. Glob you didn't have to scream so loud. But I can see in the dark duh, Vampire remember?" I smirked. "I can go grab it for you, it's too dangerous for you." Why was I saying that? She deals with this sort of stuff all the time without me. I guess I'm just worried about her safety, I mean she is one of my only friends. I don't think it's anything more than that...

"NO WAY! I'm not letting you go alone and nothing is too dangerous for me!" Of course she would disagree. Why is she concerned about me going alone? Probably because she thinks that I won't treat her sword with respect or some shiz. Man, I have to stop over thinking things so much!

"Fine! But we have to stick together! Where's your stone that produces light?" I asked her as I started heading back towards the spiders. I looked down to try to survey the situation and find her sword. It was stuck in one of the largest webs, of course. There were 3 huge spiders around it and they looked like they were waiting for us.

* * *

**I know this isn't as long as you probably had hoped, but I wanted to get at least something up here! Thanks again for reading :)**


	4. The Battle

**Hello again! Sorry it took me a little while to update. I'm trying to write ahead of time, so it doesn't take me so long. Thank you for being so patient with me and reading this! :) Enjoyyy**

* * *

Marshall's POV

She struggled a little bit to produce the stone from her pocket. "I've got it right here!" The stone shone bright and I was blind for a second.

I hissed. "GLOB! That's bright!" I fell a couple of feet from the shock of it, and I could feel Fionna clutch on to me tighter.

"Sorry Marshy, I didn't mean to blind you." I could feel her eyes on me, I looked at her and she had the cutest apologetic look. Her cheeks were also a little pink, probably due to our proximity to each other.

I just shrugged and looked back at her. Now that she can see my face I have to be careful what emotions I show because I don't even know what's up with me lately. "It's alright Fi, I know you didn't mean it. I know where your sword is, but it's gonna be quite the fight to get it back." I turned her attention to the web that held her sword.

"This is gonna be so mathematical! We can beat the junk outta these guys no problem!" She was so excited I could feel it emanating off of her. I smiled to myself because I loved how thrilled she got in the face of danger. But I was still worried about her...

"Fi, you have to be careful because these things are huge and they wanna suck out your juices and shiz!" I warned her, making her look me in the eye. I tried not to let too much of the worry I had for her show in my eyes.

* * *

Fionna's POV

I could see the worry in his eyes, even though I knew he was trying to hide it. Why is he so worried about me all of a sudden? Could he possibly like me? How would I feel about that? I really don't know what the junk is up with me. I could feel myself blushing because of my thoughts.

"I'll be alright Marshy." I smiled, using his new nickname. "Plus I've got you with me, so you won't let anything bad happen to me right?!" I was actually curious what he was thinking about and if he really did want to protect me.

He looked a little taken aback. "Of course! I'm the Vampire King remember? Nothing gets past me." He smirked while gloating. Hmm...maybe he doesn't like me and is just trying to be a concerned friend. I really am not sure.

"Well then lets get our buns moving!" I yelled and pointed his attention back at my sword. He nodded and complied, taking me down to the spiders. They seemed to have skittered a little away from the light, but they were still crowding my sword. I knew this was a trap and I wouldn't have gone in if Marshall wasn't here with me. I have to admit, he is a pretty strong dude.

Once we landed on the ground, Marshall let me go and turned to me quickly whispering, "Ok bunny, here's the plan. I'll distract them while you run and grab your sword. If you get into any trouble just holler and I'll help ya out if I can. Remember to be careful."

"Got it! Thanks Marshall." I used his full name because I really am grateful that he's helping me out with this, even though he's the one who got me into this situation in the first place.

He flew off with his axe bass in his hands, ready to fight, and tackled one of the spiders. I couldn't see much but a mass of legs and an occasional blur of red. The other two spiders started converging on him. Oh I hope he'll be okay. I need to stop thinking so much and DO something!

I ran towards the huge web, willing my legs to move faster. I wanted to do this quick before the spiders noticed my presence and so Marshall didn't have to fight them as long. I reached the web and noticed it was way too high for me to reach, so I ran to the nearest tree. I put the rock in my mouth and started climbing, blind now that there was no light. I heard Marshall struggling with the spiders and that helped motivate me to climb faster. My hands were starting to get sore and I thought I'd never reach the top, when I felt something stringy and sticky to my right. It must be the web, thank Glob I finally reached it. I climbed a little further up the tree so that I could get enough leverage to jump on the web. I'm not sure how high up I am, but I do know it wouldn't be good if I fell. I let go of the tree with one hand to grab the rock from my mouth, instantly everything was illuminated. I could see my sword was only a couple of feet from me and I could possibly even reach it by leaning over. I also saw a blur of movement on the tree across from me on the other side of the web.

* * *

Marshall's POV

As soon as I tackled the one spider, the other two converged on me. This is perfect, now Fionna will have some time to grab her sword and hopefully not get hurt. I turned my focus on the three spiders, I had already slowed one down by chopping off a couple of its legs. Some green goop was all over my axe bass and I could see it was coming from the spider. Dammit. These spiders are really gonna pay now. Then I noticed that it went pitch black again, where the hell did Fionna's light go. I couldn't over think it too much because the other two spiders made a strange hissing noise and sprung onto me. Too bad I was already expecting it and dodged them easily, being a vampire definitely has its advantages, being super fast was one of the many. I swung my axe bass down on the head of one of the spiders, crushing it. It let out a little whimper and I almost felt bad about it until the remaining spider, plus the maimed one, let out an angry hiss and started attacking me. I wasn't expecting this one so it actually made contact, the one that wasn't maimed was on top of me, almost holding me down with it's legs. I could see it's fangs glistening with what looked like poison it was getting ready to inject me with.

Before it could do anything, I noticed the light from Fionna came back on and I was briefly blinded. It seemed to have distracted the spider as well, which was perfect for me. It gave me a change to fly from it's grasp and slash its face with my bass. It fell to the ground with a loud thump and I knew it was down for the count. Then I turned to the already crippled spider and was preparing to face off with it when I heard Fionna yell. SHIT. I turned to see if I could see anything and I couldn't make anything out. I quickly dispatched the crippled spider with one blow and flew over to Fionna, hoping that she was alright.

* * *

Fionna's POV

I'm probably just seeing things, I should just grab my sword and get back to Marshall and help him fight. I started leaning over the web, trying to make sure that my footing was alright. I was so close to my sword I could almost touch it, I tried leaning a little further out and I ended up losing my footing, falling into the web.

"Umph." I grunted. I was stuck in this dumb web! How did I manage to do this!?

At least now I can grab my sword and I still have my light. I placed my hand on the hilt of my sword and pulled, it wouldn't budge. What the junk?! My sword must be stuck too! Glob, nothing is going good for me at all. How could this get any worse?

Just then I noticed the blur again to my left this time, and it isn't a blur, it's another spider. It crawled over to me on the web, it was huge! It positioned itself over me, starting to wrap me up in its webbing.

"AHHHH! NOOO! I'M NOT GLOBBING FOOD!" I screamed at the spider, hoping maybe this would deter it from eating me. No such luck, in fact it looked even more determined to devour me.

I continued to struggle against the webbing that now almost covered my entire body, determined to not let panic take over. The light in my hand was covered by the webbing, casting an ominous sort of glow all over everything, making everything look super creepy. Then all of a sudden, the spider was gone. I didn't even see where it went, everything moved too fast. I just heard a loud thud and then I could see something hovering over me again. I started struggling even more, there was NO way I was going to be dinner for a globbin spider!

"Fi! Calm down, it's me! The spiders are all gone, now I just need to get you out of this web!" It was Marshall. Thank Glob. He took down all of those spiders?! I knew he was strong and fast, but that took him like no time at all, considering the size of those spiders.

"Marshy! Thank Glob it's you. I thought for sure I was gonna be dinner for that dumb spider!" I was so relieved that he got to me in time, before it could inject me with any of it's poison goop.

"Of course Fi. Like I said, I'm the Vampire King. I can take on a few puny spiders no problem. Now hold still so that I can use my axe bass to cut you out of this junk." He positioned himself over me and started cutting the webbing, luckily his axe bass could cut through just about anything and it easily fell away.

Before I could fall to the ground, he caught me easily and slung his bass back over his shoulders. Once again the stone in my hand was producing light and I could see that he was covered in green spider gunk. He might've destroyed all the spiders, but he didn't get away unscathed.

"Thank you so much Marshy. Usually I'm the one doing the saving, but you saved me this time! And my sword!" I smiled at him and before I could think too much about it I gave him a hug while we were floating in the air, not caring about getting the spider gunk all over me. I could feel Marshall tense up a little, then relax and return my hug. I buried my head in his chest and it actually felt nice to be this close to him...

* * *

Marshall's POV

By the time I raced over to Fi, the spider was already wrapping her up, if I didn't do anything would inject her with its poison. I tackled the spider off of her and killed it with one swift blow of my axe bass, seeing Fionna in danger must've given me the extra strength I needed. I definitely didn't want anything to happen to her. I hovered back over here, trying to see if she was hurt at all and she was freaking out.

"Fi! Calm down, it's me! The spiders are all gone, now I just need to get you out of this web!" I didn't want her to panic any more and possibly hurt herself, so I spoke up as soon as possible. I could sense her relaxing at the sound of my voice.

"Marshy! Thank Glob it's you. I thought for sure I was gonna be dinner for that dumb spider!" I could hear the fear in her voice, even though she was trying to hide it. I could also hear the relief at me being there for her. Since there was only a faint glow, I didn't try to hide the concern on my face or the blush I could feel coming on. Usually nobody really needs me for anything, and to know that Fi is so happy that I'm here really makes me feel good. I couldn't let that show through though. I don't really know what's going on with me and I need to figure it out before I show her any of my confusing emotions.

"Of course Fi. Like I said, I'm the Vampire King. I can take on a few puny spiders no problem. Now hold still so that I can use my axe bass to cut you out of this junk." I positioned myself over her, cutting the webbing, being careful not to harm her.

She started falling, but I caught her in midair easily, with her facing me. I slung my axe bass over my shoulder so that I could hold her with both arms. The light from the stone was back and I could see her blushing again at our proximity. But before I could make fun of her for it, she started thanking me.

"Thank you so much Marshy. Usually I'm the one doing the saving, but you saved me this time! And my sword!" She smiled her adorable smile at me and then she hugged me. She's never really hugged me before, so it took me a second to process what was happening. I returned the hug and I really liked the way she fit into my arms. I'm glad she can't see my face because I'm sure I'm blushing again. What is it with me and all this damned blushing?! Then she did the cutest thing ever, she buried her head in my chest, which was covered in spider junk but she didn't seem to care. It felt nice to have her this close to me, and I wonder if she feels the same way...

* * *

**I really hoped you liked this chapter cause I do. I finally have an idea as to where I'm going with this story. Hopefully you guys like it! Let me know in the review if you wanna :) Thanks again for reading and I'll try to update faster this time, but no promises! **


	5. Lakes and Springs and Things

**Hello again! Once again I apologize for always taking forever to update this story. I'm not giving up! I just never have time! I would like reviews if you could spare them ;) Thanks again for sticking with me! At least I made this one nice and longggg :)  
**

* * *

Marshall's POV

"It's no problem Fi. I know you love that sword, and I wouldn't let some dumb spider eat you!" I smiled again, resting my head on top of hers.

She was still holding onto me, but she had pushed herself a little ways away from me so she could look at me. I quickly hid my true smile beneath a smirk. "Well, still. It was awesome the way you destroyed those spiders! Even though I didn't get to see much, you definitely kicked butt. I know it! I just wish I could've fought alongside you!" She pouted a little and she even looked cute doing that. Why do I keep thinking that?

"Yeah, I must say that I was pretty awesome. If you wanted to we could still try to find a cave or a dungeon or some shiz to explore..." I left the sentence open, just in case she was too tired. But this is Fionna I'm talking about, she's like full of endless energy. She's almost as much of a night owl as I am!

"Are you sure? Aren't you tired after all your fighting? Plus you're covered in spider gunk, don't you want to wash off or something?" She asked a bunch of questions regarding my well being instead of just saying yeah like she usually would. Hmm...I wonder why she's so concerned about me all of sudden. Once again I'm probably over thinking things.

"Heck yeah! Who do you think I am?! Of course I'm down for more adventuring and I know you are too. Don't be so concerned about me Fi, although it's touching." I smirked down at her and could see a faint pink tinge spread across her cheeks. "Plus, I'm sure we will find a pond or a lake somewhere along the way and I'll just jump into it to get clean."

"I was only concerned because you did all of it for me! But YEAH! Let's go find some more stuff to fight and junk!" The blush was gone and in it's place was a huge smile. She let go of me to pump both of her fists in the air. She's lucky that I was still holding on to her, or she would've already fallen.

She realized that she was still in the air with me and grasped onto the front of my shirt again. I just chuckled at her, flipped her onto my back, and started flying deeper into the forest, keeping my eye out for anything that caught my attention. I could feel her lay down on my back and bring her head next to mine, for some reason I could feel myself blushing way deeper than I was before. I swear her heart is beating a lot faster and louder than it was before, I wonder why.

"Marshall Lee! Over there," she pointed to a lake that was shimmering under the moonlight. How did I miss that? Oh yeah, I was way too distracted by her...

* * *

Fionna's POV

"Heck yeah! Who do you think I am?! Of course I'm down for more adventuring and I know you are too. Don't be so concerned about me Fi, although it's touching." He smirked down at me and I could feel myself blushing. Glob darnit! "Plus, I'm sure we will find a pond or a lake somewhere along the way and I'll just jump into it to get clean."

"I was only concerned because you did all of it for me! But YEAH! Let's go find some more stuff to fight and junk!" I smiled as huge as I could at him, just glad that we could keep hanging out. I pumped both of my fists in the air, trying to get pumped up. I could feel Marshall's grip on me tighten and I realized we were still in the air. I grasped onto the front of his shirt as quick as I could, not wanting to fall. Even though I knew he would never let me fall. He laughed at me and flipped me onto his back and started taking off into the forest.

I decided that I would try to help him find something, so I leaned down over him very aware of how much of my body was touching his. I could feel my face heating up and my heart beating faster, I really hoped he couldn't feel it cause I felt like it was beating out of my chest. I tried to focus on the surroundings to get my head off of being this close to Marshall Lee and I saw something glimmering.

"Marshall Lee! Over there!" I yelled and pointed to the lake, just in case he missed it.

Instead of answering me he just started dropping towards it really fast. I grabbed onto him a little tighter, afraid that I was going to fall. I think he does this on purpose just to mess with me. I can feel him laughing.

"Why are you holding onto me so tight Fi?" I couldn't see his face but I knew that he was still laughing because I could feel it vibrate through him.

"Shut up Marshall! You're just messing with me!" I yelled, clenching my eyes shut. All of a sudden I could feel him stop abruptly and land on the ground. I instantly fell off of him and hugged the ground. "Oh thank Glob!"

I could feel him towering over me. "You'd think that I was trying to kill you or something Fi." I could hear him laughing at the sight of me hugging the ground.

I just smiled and got back to my feet. "Maybe you were ya butt!" He looked a little taken aback by that comment so I decided to change the subject. "Now, let's go check out this lake thing!" I started running towards it and checking out the water. It was quite a large body of water, probably not as big as a lake, but pretty darn close. There was a little bit of a drop off into the water so I sat down on the edge and started taking off my socks, shoes, and my pack. I dipped my feet in to determine the temperature, oh my glob it was freezing. I instantly took my feet out of the water and looked back to Marshall. He was leisurely walking over to me, taking his shirt off. What the junk is he doing?!

"So how's the water Fi?" he asked me as if he wasn't doing anything except walking over to me. I could feel my cheeks heat up way more than before so I turned my head away. I wanted to mess with him for messing with me.

"It's actually pretty warm Marshy. You should definitely jump in!" I made sure not to make eye contact with him because I'm not a very good liar.

* * *

Marshall's POV

Is she really hugging the ground right now? That's hilarious. I think I might mess with her too much, but it's just so much fun. I walked over to stand above her. "You'd think I was trying to kill you or something Fi." I laughed some more because it was just too good.

She got to her feet and smiled at me. "Maybe you were ya butt!" I couldn't believe she'd actually think I'd try to hurt her. I would never do that!

She changed the subject pretty quick, I must have let my shock pretty apparent. "Now, let's go check out this lake thing!" She started running towards it and checking out the water. I could see her sit down on the edge and start taking off her socks, shoes, and her green backpack. I could see her dip her feet in and instantly whip them back out. I don't think she knows that I saw her do that, which probably means I can mess with her some more. She turned back around to face me and I started taking my shirt off while walking towards her. It's so easy to get her to blush, she's doing it like crazy right now.

"So how's the water Fi?" I asked her in the most innocent voice I could. She turned her head away from me, probably embarrassed by how red her face was, and I smiled.

"It's actually pretty warm Marshy. You should definitely jump in!" I knew she was lying to me because she refused to look at me. Well look at her trying to get back at me. Oh I'm going to get her good. I took off my socks and shoes as well, not wanting to get them wet. I stood right behind her and I decided what I was going to do.

"That's awesome! At least I won't freeze while I'm cleaning off. Are you gonna get in with me too Fi? You're pretty dirty yourself..." I wanted to see if she'd keep going along with this or if she'd find some excuse.

"I don't mind being dirty, plus I'm not as bad as you!" She turned half her body to face me. "Plus, why are you standing behind me?"

Instead of answering her I just took off towards her and grabbed her by her waist. I could tell she was too shocked to register what was happening. I flew up into the air and let us fall into the freezing water below. She did manage to let out a little squeal before we hit the water. Oh my glob! It is really cold, even for me. I hope Fi will be ok, I'm sure she has something in her pack to keep warm though, I hope. I guess I should have thought more about this.

We resurfaced together, I was still holding her by the waist. "MARSHALL LEE! WHAT THE JUNK?!" She practically screamed at me. I let her go since she was thrashing around.

I just laughed. "Wow Fi, I don't think I've heard you that mad before. Although it is pretty cold in here. Why did you tell me it was warm?" I asked floating a little bit out of the water.

She looked so cute with her rabbit hat all wet with the ears sagging down into her face. She was really mad at me though, I could see it. She panicked a lot more when I let her go, thrashing in the water even more. She could barely keep herself afloat. "I want-t-t-ted to mess with yo-u-u-u since you always mess-s-s-s with me, now can you plea-s-s-se come get me out-t-t-t of the water. I'm not very good at swimming-g-g-g!" She stuttered out, shivering like mad. I dropped back down into the water and grabbed her by the waist again. Then I did something I normally wouldn't do, I hugged her to me.

She was still shivering but I could tell she was shocked that I was hugging her. I held her close to me and rested my chin on her head. "Fionna, I'm sorry that I dragged you in here with me. I didn't realize it'd be this cold and you must be freezing. That was a real jerk thing of me to do, I'll take you somewhere that I know there's a hot spring for you to warm up." I floated into the air and I could feel her holding onto me again, shivering even more now that we were out of the water.

"Wow Marshall. I've never heard you apologize like that before. Thank you." I could hear her smile in her voice and she hugged me tighter. "Plus you've never given me a hug before so this is new!" She hugged me tighter. I think she forgot that I didn't have a shirt on because I could definitely feel her cheek heating up against my chest.

"It's no problem Fi. I was being a wad." I set her down next to our stuff. "Now let's put all this junk in your pack and go to that hot spring!" She let go of me and shoved all the junk in her backpack. I grabbed my axe bass and just held onto it since I couldn't put it on my back. "Here, instead of putting my shirt in the pack, why don't you put it on so you're not too cold on our journey over there." I draped my shirt over her already soaking wet clothes and I could tell that she was grateful. She was blushing, again, as she put her arms through it. It was huge on her and came down to just above her knees. She looked so freaking cute in my shirt, if my heart was beating it'd be beating out of my chest.

"Here get on my back Fi, that way I can fly faster." I turned around and put my arms behind my back waiting for her to get on. I could feel her hop on and grab onto my shoulders. "Also, I'm gonna need you to hold onto my bass. Please don't drop it or I'll have to destroy you." I could feel her let go of one of my shoulders to grab onto it and I could see the white on her knuckles from her grip. I just smiled to myself as I put my hands underneath her legs and took off towards the caves that were kinda near my house, I knew there was a hot spring in the one. I wasn't too worried about her holding my bass because I trusted her, and I didn't trust really anyone. It didn't take long for us to get there but Fionna was pretty quite, and I wondered what she was thinking about.

* * *

Fionna's POV

"That's awesome! At least I won't freeze while I'm cleaning off. Are you gonna get in with me too Fi? You're pretty dirty yourself..." I could hear him coming closer to me and I didn't wanna turn around, but I knew I had to at least to keep up the lie.

"I don't mind being dirty, plus I'm not as bad as you!" I turned around to face him. "Plus, why are you standing behind me?" I knew that he was up to something, I just wasn't sure of what.

I did NOT expect him to just grab me and take off, although I probably should have. He flew up into the air a little ways and then just let us fall. I felt like my stomach was in my mouth, I could only manage to get out a small squeal. It's soooo freaking cold! I can't believe that he did this! I'm gonna freeze to death!

We resurfaced together, he was still holding onto my the waist. I couldn't even pay attention to how close we were because I was too busy freezing to death. "MARSHALL LEE! WHAT THE JUNK?!" I screamed at him. He let me go, probably because I was panicking.

He just laughed at me. "Wow Fi, I don't think I've heard you that mad before. Although it is pretty cold in here. Why did you tell me it was warm?" He floated a little bit out of the water, and I was still having some trouble staying afloat.

My rabbit hat is soaked and the ears won't stay out of my face. I was so mad at Marshall I couldn't believe it. "I want-t-t-ted to mess with yo-u-u-u since you always mess-s-s-s with me, now can you plea-s-s-se come get me out-t-t-t of the water. I'm not very good at swimming-g-g-g!" I tried to put as much anger behind my words as I could, but I failed miserably because I was shivering so much. I could barely even get the words out. He dropped back down into the water and grabbed me by the waist again. I almost started struggling against him, not wanting him close to me after making me so mad. But then he did something he never did and hugged me close to him.

He rested his chin on my head. "Fionna, I'm sorry that I dragged you in here with me. I didn't realize it'd be this cold and you must be freezing. That was a real jerk thing of me to do, I'll take you somewhere that I know there's a hot spring for you to warm up." He floated into the air and I held onto him, glob it was even colder out of the water. I couldn't control the shivers racking up and down my spine. But I could not get over the fact that Marshall had just apologized to me, sincerely.

"Wow Marshall. I've never heard you apologize like that before. Thank you." I smiled hugged him tighter, happy that he actually apologized to me. "Plus you've never given me a hug before so this is new!" I hugged him even tighter, burying my face into his chest. Oh glob I forgot he wasn't wearing a shirt. I knew that I was blushing like mad yet again, but I ignored it.

"It's no problem Fi. I was being a wad." He set me down next to our stuff. "Now let's put all this junk in your pack and go to that hot spring!" I let go of him and shoved all the junk in my backpack. I could see he grabbed his axe bass but didn't sling it over his shoulders like normal. He also held his shirt in his hands. "Here, instead of putting my shirt in the pack, why don't you put it on so you're not too cold on our journey over there." He draped his shirt over my soaking wet clothes. I couldn't believe how sweet he was being and I was so grateful because it really did make a difference against the wind. I knew I was blushing some more as I put my arms through it, it was huge on me coming all the way down to above my knees. I could see Marshall staring at me and I could see that he was also blushing slightly.

"Here get on my back Fi, that way I can fly faster." He turned around, probably to hide his blush, and put his arms behind my back waiting for me to get on. I hopped onto his back and grabbed his shoulders. "Also I'm gonna need you to hold onto my bass. Please don't drop it or I'll have to destroy you." He joked and handed me his bass. I knew it was super important to him so I let go of one of his shoulders and held onto it for dear life. He put his hands underneath my legs and took off into the night. I was blushing because of his grip on my thighs. He's never touched me like this before, so it's really different. I wasn't sure where he was going but I took this time to really think about what just happened.

First off, he hugged me and apologized. What the junk?! Marshall never apologizes for anything, let alone give hugs willingly. What is going on with him lately? Does he like me maybe? No, he couldn't. We are just really close bros. He probably felt bad because of how much I was shivering. He probably doesn't see me that way at all. I need to get all this junk outta my head because it's driving me crazy! I need to accept the fact that we are just friends, just like me and Gumball. But different. I liked Gumball for a while, but then he rejected me and I'm not looking to relive that. Not saying that I like Marshall like that, do I? I mean lately he's been really cool and we hang out all the time having mathematical adventures. But I just like him as a friend, I think. I don't know! I'm all lumped up! Plus, he's got his shirt off. I can't stop staring at him, he's got a really nice body! It's still embarrassing though, I definitely don't want to get caught doing it because I'll never hear the end of it.

Suddenly he drops down and flew into a pitch black cave and I'm brought from my thoughts back to reality. I grip onto his shoulder and his bass tighter as he maneuvers his way through the darkness. I still don't get how he can see, it's so dark I can't even see him in front of me. Then all of a sudden there's a dull glow and I can see there's a huge hole in the ceiling on the cave, illuminating a small body of water. I could see the steam coming off of it and I shivered again, anxious to get in there!

"Don't worry Fi, we're here so now you can get all warmed up." Marshall commented landing next to the hot spring. I bet it was in regards to my shivering.

"Thank Glob! Thank you Marshy." I smiled at him as I handed him his axe bass and took of his shirt. I took off my pack and set them on a rock near the water. He grabbed his bass and leaned it against the rock and threw his shirt over there too.

I ran over to the water and slowly lowered my body into it, I could feel the warmth seeping into my clothes and bones. It felt amazing. I lowered the rest of my body into the water and decided to take off my hat, that way the water could really get to my scalp. Plus, my bunny hat was drenched! Usually I didn't take off my hat, ever, but desperate times call for desperate measures. I don't think I've ever taken it off in front of Marshall either. Hmm...I wonder if he'll make fun of me...

* * *

Marshall's POV

She's been quiet this whole trip. If only I could read her thoughts! It's killing me not to know, I wonder if she's thinking about me. I've been thinking about her like all night long. I don't understand it and I need to get this shiz figured out. It's clogging up my mind-hole.

I spotted the cave and dropped down into it suddenly, almost missing it. I could feel Fi grip onto me tighter, almost scratching me, I think she was forgetting that I still didn't have a shirt on. It's pitch black in here, making even my eyes strain. Then there's a dull glow in front of me and I know that I've finally reached the hot spring, I could even feel the slight temperature change in the air. I reached it not a second too soon because I could feel Fi shiver against me again.

"Don't worry Fi, we're here so now you can get all warmed up." I said landing right next to the water, worried about her catching a cold because of me.

"Thank Glob! Thank you Marshy." She smiled at me and handed me my axe bass, taking off my shirt as well. Aw man, I liked the way she looked in that. She continued taking her stuff and setting it on a rock near the water. I leaned my bass up against the same rock and threw my shirt over there too. I decided that I also wanted to feel the nice hot water on my skin. I may be a pretty cold dude, but that doesn't mean I like to feel freezing either.

She ran over to the water and slowly lowered her body into it, I could tell she felt better already. I don't think she realized it, but she let out a little contented sigh. I saw her lower the rest of her body into the water, and she did the unthinkable, she took off her bunny hat. I've never seen her without her hat and I didn't know that she had soo much hair. Oh my Glob, it's like liquid gold, it's so beautiful. Why doesn't she take her hair down more often? I can feel myself staring at her with my mouth agape and quickly close it before she notices. I probably shouldn't make fun of her because she'll never take her hat off in front of me again.

I walked over to the water as she dipped her head under the water and quickly resurfaced. I floated above the water and slowly lowered my entire body into it. It felt so warm against my skin, I knew it probably felt even better for Fionna.

"So how're you feelin now Fi?" I asked, seating myself next to her on a shelf of rock she found in the water. I was really concerned with her health, especially because I was the one who put her into this situation. I've never really showed so much concern for her and I hope she doesn't think it's weird.

She looked over at me with her wet hair framing her face and gave me a little grin. "Yeah I'm feeling a whole lot better. It's soo warm in here, I never want to leave!" She exclaimed and dipped her head into the water again and swam around before coming back to sit next to me. "I'm surprised you haven't tried making fun of me for my hair yet Marshy!" She took some water in her mouth and proceeded to spit it at me, hitting my bare chest.

"Ohhhhh, you're in for it now Fi!" I dove deep beneath the water and went invisible, I knew it would freak her out. She's not particularly afraid of water, but it's not her best friend. She was currently treading water and since I didn't technically need air, I could stay under as long as I needed too. Not to say it was comfortable not breathing, it's kind of something you don't think about and just do, but I needed to get her back after that little stunt.

* * *

**I know this isn't a very good place to leave off, but I didn't want it getting too long. I'll try to update soon! Thanks again for reading and being so patient with me :D**


End file.
